<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Sound by korilakkumasan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437212">Safe and Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilakkumasan/pseuds/korilakkumasan'>korilakkumasan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Slow Burn, bbrae - Freeform, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilakkumasan/pseuds/korilakkumasan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, have you heard?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“A group of hunters found 3 corpses in the forest?”</p><p>“What? What happened?”</p><p>“Rumors said that they got eaten by a wild animal.”</p><p>“God, that's horrible. Who are they?”</p><p>“Apparently a family from the village next to us. Parents are doctors or something with a son about 10 years old.”</p><p>“How long have they been there?”</p><p>“Long enough. Those corpses were already rotten when they found them.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven possessed great power in her making her a target by spirits. Unless she grew stronger, Beast Boy wouldn't leave her alone. But what was his goal?</p><p>AU where Raven is a sorcerer and our Beastie Boy is a spirit<br/>Setting is around 1500-ish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone I'm back again with another bbrae fic :D this story will probably have around 4-5 chapters, I'm not sure yet. aaand don't worry this will have a happy ending lol<br/>Also English is not my first language<br/>Title is based on Taylor Swift's song cause I got the same kind of vibe of the song from this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╔═══*.·:·.☽✧    ✦    ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗</p><p>CHAPTER 1</p><p>╚═══*.·:·.☽✧    ✦    ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, have you heard?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“About what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A group of hunters found 3 corpses in the forest?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? What happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rumors said that they got eaten by a wild animal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“God, that's horrible. Who are they?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Apparently a family from the village next to us. Parents are doctors or something with a son about 10 years old.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How long have they been there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Long enough. Those corpses were already rotten when they found them.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅</p><p> </p><p>Raven was 5 when she met the green creature.</p><p>“Kori? Victor? Karen?” She sobbed while calling out for her friends. Today had been great with all the birthday wishes, hugs, kisses and presents that she got from her friends and family. The kids decided to go to the playground to play like how they usually would. She was chosen as ‘it’ and was on a quest to search for her friends when she heard voices and forces pulling her into the forest. Unconsciously, she walked into it not realizing how far she had gone to. She only snapped out from her thoughts when she looked around and only saw trees and branches.</p><p>“Hello? Guys?” She called out again. The sky had already turned orange, the sun was starting to set, throat soared, feet hurt and her tears already dried up. She kneeled down and sobbed, wishing that someone, anyone would come for her. That was when a green rabbit suddenly hopped in front of her causing her to back away and shrieked.</p><p>She considered running away seeing the odd creature but didn't when she realized that one, the rabbit may be green but it was harmless. And two, its eyes were gentle and she saw how it was trying to communicate with her. Tilting its head, the rabbit turned around and hopped passed her.</p><p>“Are you telling me to follow you?” She asked, officially making it the stupidest question she ever asked an animal but her heart thought otherwise. Somehow, she believed that the green rabbit was telling her to follow it. And so she did. It was naive and foolish, but she really hadn't much of a choice. After about half an hour walking she saw the back of one of her friends who was searching for her.</p><p>“Kori!” She called, didn’t waste a single time to run towards her and crashing her into a bone-crushing hug. Tears of relief streamed down her cheeks mixing with her friend's.</p><p>“We were so very worried about you.” Kori said between her sobbed.</p><p>“I’m okay now.” Raven pulled away and gave her best friend a reassuring smile. “Besides, I got some help.” When she looked behind her, it was already gone.</p><p>She never told anyone about it.</p><p> </p><p>⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅</p><p> </p><p>Raven met it for the second time when she was 6.</p><p>Ever since she learned how to read, she started developing interests in books mainly in fictional stories. She started going to the town’s library frequently, mainly when she had no other plans to do. Entering the big wooden door and greeting the receptionist, she quickly went to the fictional section hoping to find a new book. She scanned and finally picked up a book about a group of teenage superheroes fighting crimes and saving the world. Satisfied with her choice, she walked towards her favorite place, a small corner in the library secluded from everyone. She plopped down and make herself comfortable before started reading. A few hours passed, she only stopped when a yawn escaped her mouth. She looked up to look at the time.</p><p>“Still a few hours left before the closing time.” The girl quietly mumbled. Too tired to continue reading or even walk home, she decided to rest her head on the table and take a short nap.</p><p>Raven woke up to the town's clock chiming loudly, indicating that it was already 12 in the morning. She started panicking when she looked around realizing that the library had already closed and she was left all alone. Her heart beat faster and louder than ever, anytime soon it would probably jump out of her ribcage. She sobbed, trapped in the dark was one thing but being left alone was much scarier. She gasped when there was a sudden creaking sound near her.</p><p>“I- Is someone there?” She gathered all of her courage to ask the question, wishing that someone would actually reply but half of her wished that the question would be left unanswered. A few minutes passed without any answer and her heart gradually beat slower. All of a sudden something jumped on the table in front of her making her screamed in shock. She backed away with uncontrollable sobs, hoping for whatever it was to go away when she heard a soft meow coming from it. Through between her fingers, she hesitantly opened her right eye and saw a small kitten wagging its tail while looking at her. Slowly, she leaned closer and patted the kitten, finally making her giggle and stopping her sobs all together.</p><p>“How did you get in here?” As if it could understand her, the cat meowed in response making her smile. The light reflected by the moon was enough to show that the cat had green fur.</p><p>“You're the rabbit aren't you? You're from back then!” Even to 6 years old, the statement sounded beyond ridiculous. How could a rabbit change into a kitten? But somehow she was sure of it.</p><p>“Are you here to accompany me?” Once again, she asked and this time hoping for an answer. The kitten however walked closer towards her and curled up in front of her as if it was trying to comfort her. She continued patting and stroking it until she eventually fell asleep. She woke up in 3 in the morning when she felt someone shaking her body softly.</p><p>“Raven!”</p><p>After a few seconds of adjusting her blurry vision, she finally saw her mother. Arella was crouching in front of her, hands gently caressing her face while her face looked sweaty. Raven wasn't sure if it was from the sweat or tears but she quickly embraced her mother tightly, for the first time that night she felt completely relieved. Behind her mother, she saw the receptionist that she greeted earlier but failed to find the green kitten.</p><p>Raven contemplated whether or not she should tell her mother about the green creature but after meeting it for the second time, she knew she wasn't hallucinating and she was sure with what she saw. “That was a spirit.” Her mother said while tucking her daughter into her bed.</p><p>“I wasn't supposed to tell this yet but I guess it was time for you to know a little bit about the other world. Spirit are beings that were once living things.” She continued as she fixed her blanket.</p><p>“But aren't living things supposed to go to heaven once they died?” Raven furrowed her eyebrows. Arella smiled hearing her daughter's innocent question.</p><p>“Sometimes living things died with regrets so heavy, it burdened them. When this happens, their soul refused to let go of the human world.”</p><p>“Then, how can they let go?”</p><p>“By accepting what happened. Let them move on or in some cases, atone for their mistakes.” Arella's answer made Raven's shoulder slumped.</p><p>“That sounds so sad.” She murmured.</p><p>“Same goes for that little friend of yours. It probably wants to befriend you, if it showed itself to you willingly there must be a reason. Spirits won’t just show themselves to us. But remember honey, not all spirits are good.” It was obvious that her mother was worried but she only replied with a silent nod. Arella stood up and left, not forgetting to give a peck on her daughter's forehead before wishing her goodnight.</p><p>Raven silently stared at the wooden ceiling. Questions kept spinning in her head. Is the spirit really bad? Does it want to befriend her? If yes, why didn't it say anything? Is it shy? Can it talk? Who even is this 'it'? She needed answers and she needed to see and asked herself.</p><p> </p><p>⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅</p><p> </p><p>Raven finally got to talk to the spirit a few months after.</p><p>It was a stupid decision, she knew that. I mean, walking into the forest by herself to find something that she wasn't even sure was there was pretty darn stupid. However after 2 months of not knowing what to do, she became pretty desperate, besides, she now knew to always walk in a straight line so she won't get lost. She heard rumors that most spirits usually would be in the forest and she would take every chance that she got to find it. Wiping the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve, she looked up and winced at the scorching sun. It was already noon, probably passed twelve, she was exhausted because she had been walking nonstop for an hour now but still no sign of a green creature. What she did found were voices and forces calling out for her but she tried to ignore all of them and focused on her own mission. She finally stopped for a while and let out a heavy sigh. “I should go back.”</p><p>As she was catching up her breath, a sudden movement of bushes from her left surprised her. Her heart almost stopped when she saw a wolf growling at her. She knew she needed to run away as fast as she could, but she was too shocked to process the situation that she was in right now. As the wolf suddenly walked towards her, she automatically backed away quickly but fell down backward when she tripped over a branch. Panting, she brought her arms over her head to protect herself with however she could although she knew she had no chances at all. At that moment, she already closed her eyes, expecting and accepting her fate that she really indeed was gonna die.</p><p>What she didn't expect was the sudden gust of wind coming from her back. “I’m not… hurt?” Raven opened her eyes when she didn’t feel hurt at all but instead saw the back of a green lion. A loud growl escaped its mouth, an attempt to scare the wolf. Luckily, it backed away slowly and disappeared behind the bushes. The poor girl reluctantly stood up as the green lion turned around to look at her. “It's you.” A relief smiled formed on her face, hands slowly lifted up to scratch the lion's face and she chuckled when the lion closed its eyes, enjoying her touch. “Can you talk?” The lion opened its eyes but instead of answering her, it bit on her cloak and threw her earning a yelp but safely landed on its body.</p><p>After a few seconds of adjusting on its bumpy back and gripping on its mane for support, Raven sighed. “I've been searching for you, you know?” She said. Realizing that it won't say anything, she continued. “Mom said that you're a spirit. Is it true? Where are you from? Who are you anyway?” But it was still quiet. She scowled, starting to get annoyed with this situation. She tried to ask a lot of questions but was still met with silence. After sometimes, she saw the playground and started panicking because leaving now meant she probably won't be seeing the creature anytime soon and won’t get the answers that she wanted.</p><p>“Fine. If you're not going to say anything, at least tell me your name?” The green lion stopped and sat down causing Raven to slide down from his back. It stood up again to turn around but halted his steps when she shouted.</p><p>“W-wait! Can we be friends?” Constant rejections would normally make people give up but she couldn't leave the spirit alone, at least not without knowing its name.</p><p>“I'll be waiting in my room tonight! You're always following me, right? That's why you're always with me when I'm in danger. Promise you'll come?” Without responding, the lion ran back into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅</p><p> </p><p>Raven was cold. The night breeze that kept blowing was more than enough to make the small body of hers shivered. Tightening the blanket wrapped around her, she took a deep breath to stop her chattering teeth.</p><p>“You're gonna catch a cold you know.” It was unfamiliar but the hoarse voice undoubtedly belonged to a boy. Shocked, Raven looked around to find the source of it. When she looked up, she saw a boy was looking at her while crouching on the roof with both of his forearms resting on his knees.</p><p>“So? What is it that you want to know?” She fell quiet for a while, trying to process everything that was happening, then it eventually clicked.</p><p>“You're.... that rabbit?” The boy lifted his eyebrows listening to her question. “And the cat and- and the lion! I finally got to talk to you.” She beamed a smile as she couldn't help showing her happiness.</p><p>“Yep, those were all me.” He grinned.</p><p>“Can you please come down? It's hard to talk like this.” Raven asked in the most polite way she could. Having to look up while talking wasn't the best way to have a chat and it was dark, she couldn't see him clearly.</p><p>“You really don't want to see me.” He scratched the back of his neck, sounding so unsure causing her to furrow her eyebrows.</p><p>“Why? I want to.”</p><p>“I'm not what people consider normal.”</p><p>“I can handle not normal.” She confidentially responded almost making him amused.</p><p>He sighed but eventually stood up. “Just..... don't freak out when you see me okay?” For a minute, he hesitated but finally jumped down from the roof, landing on four on her balcony. For the first time, Raven finally got to see the boy clearly. He was wearing a loose worn-out buttoned-up white shirt with similarly worn-out brown pants, pretty normal except for the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes and well, he was green. She wasn't trying to be rude but she was speechless and really, who would expect that?</p><p>“I'm a freak, I know.” He sighed, what was he really expecting? That she would be, what? Intrigued? The fact that she wasn't screaming was a miracle itself.</p><p>“W-wait!” Raven brought up both of her hands, stopping him from hiding away. She took small steps to stood in front of him, her eyes never leaving his. Taking her time, she studied his face properly. Pointy ears, a much darker green shade of spiky hair, a fang hanging out from his mouth, sharp eyes and emerald pupils.</p><p>“You're green but I think you have an interesting face.” Raven had always been an honest kid. Even if she did try to lie, her facial expressions said the opposite, someone would know right away if she was lying. And for someone who had been watching her for quite sometimes, the boy knew she wasn't. Grinning, he pated her head.</p><p>“Have anyone ever told you how honest you are.” He stood up and tilted his head towards her room. “Let's talk inside. You don't wanna get cold.”</p><p>As soon as he sat down on the rattan chair, she instantly bombarded him with questions. “What's your name? What's your age? Where do you live?”</p><p>“Woah kid, one a time.” He chuckled, fingers tapping on her desk and the girl silently took note at how long his nails were. “To answer your questions, spirits don't really have names but others call me Beast Boy so let's just go with that. Dunno why tho so don't bother asking. Spirits don't have a place to live, we sleep and rest wherever we want and we don't get sick so shelter is unnecessary. Also, I traveled quite a lot so I'm not from around here.” He grinned showing his teeth.</p><p>“And your age? You look like you're at least 19.” She repeated her second question.</p><p>“I'm a spirit. I don't have an age.”</p><p>“So you just.... woke up in this body?”</p><p>"Pretty much, yeah.” He shrugged nonchalantly. Raven never really thought about it. Age was so significant in life that she never gave much attention to it but hearing someone didn’t have any age made her feel bad.</p><p>“It's nothing kid. I got used to it anyway.” The boy, Beast Boy laughed. She wanted to know more about him, but she wasn't sure if he would feel comfortable talking about himself just after talking for a few minutes because heck, she knew she won't. So instead of asking more about the green spirit, she asked the other question that she had been wanting to ask.</p><p>“You know, I told mom about you and she said that it was probably because you want to become friends with me but honestly I really don't think so. If you do, you would try to talk to me on the first day we met. So I've been wondering, why are you doing this?”</p><p>‘Smart kid.’ He thought. She could be naive and reckless but she got the brain, Beast Boy knew lying would be useless now. Leaning forward while putting his forearms on his thighs for support, he gravely said. “Because you're and will always be in constant danger. I'll just be honest here kid. Your parents already told you about your family blood yeah?”</p><p>Raven blinked, the question caught her off guard but hesitantly nod. During her 5th birthday, her parents told her the story about their family. Theirs were one of the few remaining sorcerers bloodlines that still existed. Naturally, she also inherited the bloodline, gaining her own power but they still weren't stable and she still couldn't gain control of them. The story always felt like a fairy tale to her, she would always ask her parents to repeat it.</p><p>“Spirits can feel how much power someone possessed, doesn't matter if they are weak or strong. Do you have any idea how strong you are? Because for a kid, you got one hell of a power.” He studied her expression briefly before continued.</p><p>“That wolf back then? That wasn't a normal one. That was a spirit trying to kill you to get your power. There has been a rumor going around in the spirit world that if we eat a huge amount of power, we can live as a human again.” Raven shifted uncomfortably on her bed, suddenly knowing that she had a massive power was one thing, but knowing that she was now targeted possibly by all spirits?</p><p> </p><p>“It's just a rumor tho. Just like humans, killing is immoral and we still have morals, well at least most of us. You'd be surprised by the things that desperation could make things do.” She decided that she never wanted to find out.</p><p>“I know it sounds horrible kid and unless you've finally learned how to use your power, you're pretty much in danger right now. I'm surprised that even your parents haven't realized about this yet.” In all honesty, Beast Boy felt sorry seeing how scared she was right now but there wasn't anything he could do about it, and lying about this whole situation wouldn’t help anyone either.</p><p>“So I have a proposal for you. Let me help you. At least until you can defend yourself.”</p><p>“So you want to be my guardian?” Raven was skeptical. Suddenly having a spirit came to her rescue, sounding so heroic and be her personal guard was too good to be true.</p><p>“Call it however you want kid. As long as I can help you.”</p><p>“How do I know that you're not tricking me? How do I know you're not doing this to get my power?”</p><p>“Let's just say that I'm not interested in living again okay? Besides, I had a lot of chances before, if I do want to get your power, don't you think that I would do it sooner?”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Just because? Can't a spirit help someone out?” He playfully replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>